lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Item Placements
have been a feature of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games from their early builds and releases. Overview *Upon the Lost Alpha gameboard these are locations where any player may acquire free instances of these various Items with little effort. *They are hard-coded onto the board, available to ALL players regardless of game difficulty, and usually available across ALL versions of the game (unless otherwise stated) *There are many of these and many might be considered as 'junk' by some players. Location by Level :Listed in assumed general order that the player usually visits according to orthodox gameplay. Cordon * Rookie Village ** 1x Cossacks vodka and 1x Permanent Meal in the middle bunker ** 1x Chmielnitskoe beer, 1x Pripyat beer, 1x Permanent Meal and 1x Mineral water in the green house ** 1x Canned Corn; 1x Mineral water and 1x Bread (in destructible wooden crate); 2x Medkit, 6x Tourist's Delight, 2x Bread and 2x Diet sausage (in basement) in the brick house ** 1x Canned Corn; 1x Tourist's Delight and 1x Diet sausage (in destructible wooden crate) in the eastern bunker * Old Factory ** 2x Diet sausage, 1x 5.45x39 mm rounds, 1x 12x70 No. 4 Buckshot in a destructible wooden crate near the Witches' Jelly ** 1x 9x18mm +P+ rounds hard to find on the second floor of the large brick building ** 1x Cmuphob vodka, 1x Bandages and 1x Energy drink can be found in the attic room of the same building (in the south east corner) * Underground Tunnel System ** 1x Army medkit in same room where Wolf's Wagon Key was originally located (the key was moved after v1.4002) ** 1x Antirad in the nearby toilet facility. ** 40x 9x18 mm rounds in a crate midway up the tunnel leg leading to the Bridge Checkpoint. ** 1x Hemopob vodka, 2x Chmielnitskoe beer, 1x Tourist's Delight, 2x Canned Corn and 1x Peanut Snack in the Trade Route Tunnel, behind the door to the Underground Tunnel System. * Military Checkpoint ** 5x Energy drinks by the vending machine and another one on the CO's desk (some may resolve as the more useful Non Stop energy drink) ** (Other loot is documented at the Military Checkpoint but will not be easily acquired unless the player is on 'friendly terms' with the Military) ** 50000 Ru in the CO's safe may be taken without incident (code is 4-7-1) :Elsewhere on the level: * 1x Scientific medkit and 2x Bandages in destructible wooden crate at the building south-west of the Bridge Checkpoint * 1x Army medkit and 1x 9x18mm +P+ rounds in destructible wooden crate in a truck between the northern military checkpoint and the transfer to Garbage Garbage * Green House ** 1x 5.45x39 mm rounds and Upgrades data for technicians: 3-round burst for pistols next to the Akm 74/2/AK of the doomed one. ** 2x Mineral water, 1x Tourist's Delight, 1x Medkit, 2x Army medkit and 2x Bandages in the chimney. ** 1x Tourist's Delight in destructible wooden crate outside the house. ** 1x Tourist's Delight in the bucket up the nearby ladder (only to v1.3003) * Bes' Camp ** 3x Chmielnitskoe beer and 2x Tourist's Delight in destructible wooden crate in the truck to the east Agroprom * Research Institute: South ** 3x Pripyat beer, 1x Energy drink, 2x Mineral water, 2x Permanent Meal, Invoice in north-western guard shack ** 3x 5.45x39mm BP, 1x VOG-25R grenade and 1x Medkit in a destructible wooden crate Elsewhere on the level: * 2x Bandages and 1x Antirad on the the watch tower near the Railroad Tunnel Great Metal Factory * 1x Mineral water and 1x Medkit in destructible wooden crate near the ringing phone booth Forest Dark Valley Darkscape Rostok Factory Forgotten Lab X14 Lab X18 Yantar Dead City Swamps Oldroad Military Warehouses Radar Outskirts Lab X7 Countryside Lost Factory Lab X16 Damned Pripyat Chernobyl NPP Generators Generators 2 Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Lost Alpha Category:Placements